


chocolate chip pancakes

by whoalev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but oikawa is a good boyfriend, i tried to show some love, iwaizumi had a bad day, teen rating because of cursing??, this got really cheesy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/whoalev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught in the rain, late breakfast dinners, and dancing in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate chip pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I tried

Iwaizumi ran -almost slipping more than once- to the covered area of the apartment building he lived in with Oikawa. A sudden downpour that came _literally_ out of nowhere succeeded with completely soaking Iwaizumi down to the bone, he glowered and glared uselessly at the sky. The night was as clear as it could be only moments ago, of course it would rain when he was halfway home and had a very important paper due the next day in his possession. Iwaizumi attempted to shield his bag from the rain by stuffing it up his thin ass shirt and prayed that paper did not get wet.

The building was in view when Iwaizumi mistook a step and stumbled into a conveniently placed and unfairly large puddle. Falling in slow motion, the only thing he could think about was the damn paper in the bag that he shoved up his shirt, and in the agonizing slow seconds to his downfall Iwaizumi managed to somehow toss his bag out in front of him and away from the puddle. The only issue was Iwaizumi didn’t have enough time to catch himself with his arms out infront of him useless, he landed face first into the puddle his scream muffled and bubbled.

Hacking up the dirty gritty rain water, Iwaizumi spent a good five minutes or more trying to stop the painful coughs and begging the burning in his _everywhere_ to stop. This was exactly what he defined as a good time. Sitting in dirty puddles coughing up a lung in the rain at 11:30pm, while a very important paper probably got ruined,hours of suffering spent away for nothing. All while his very warm boyfriend was most likely dozing away and mumbling about aliens in his sleep.

 _What a good time indeed_.

Iwaizumi felt all of resolve vanish, he just didn’t care anymore. Slowly he raised himself up and out of the puddle, dragged his feet towards his bag and floundered his way home. _Fuck the rain and fuck the paper_ , Iwaizumi wanted to be dry and in bed.

The apartment complex was now visible, lumbering the rest of the way Iwaizumi couldn’t help but stop in the covered area in front of the stairs and curse off a few deities for the trouble he was put in. Frowning at the sky he turned his back to it and trudged up three flights of stairs in sopping clothes and frozen limbs. When Iwaizumi _finally_ reach his ugly green door, chipping paint all gross and dented, he couldn’t have been happier to see it in life. The key took a few jiggles and tugs to get the rusty door open, Iwaizumi almost didn’t care if woke up Oikawa and few neighbors trying to get it to work.

When the door finally did its job Iwaizumi was greeted with a dark really cold home. As expected Oikawa was probably already in bed and well deep in a dream. Taking care to close the door softly, Iwaizumi dropped his bag off by the door and decided to take off all of his clothes dropping them by his bag, not wanting to leave a wet trail through the small apartment. By this point he was visibly shivering and made a beeline for the shower.

The shower was a blessing. The steaming hot water was so much better than the bitter cold rain water pounding away in the night. It completely loosened up tense muscles and thawed out his bones, he could have fallen asleep right then and there. It was the promise of a nice warm and soft bed that lured out Iwaizumi from the warmth, that and the limited hot water was quickly turning cold and he had enough of that for one night.

Drying off and wrapping a towel around  his waist, Iwaizumi noticed something different in the air. It was as if something was cooking? Out of the bathroom it was apparent that Oikawa was in fact not asleep as the bed was surprisingly still made from this morning -courtesy of Iwaizumi himself- and not a rumpled mass of the absurd large amount of blankets Oikawa insisted they sleep with. Even more apparent was the dull light of the kitchen and jovial humming that was too light for this late into the night.

In the kitchen stood Oikawa, alien pajamas and all, in front of the stove and a hefty stack of chocolate chip pancakes on a plate to the side. It was the only thing Oikawa could make without burning and they’re Iwaizumi’s favorite breakfast food.

Stomach gurgling Iwaizumi lightly patted at his bare stomach and padded with silent feet towards the other male. Snaking his strong arms around an equally strong stomach, Iwaizumi leaned up softly against Oikawa, soaking up his warmth. Oikawa leaned back into Iwaizumi tilting his head back slightly in acknowledgment flipping another pancake. Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered closed resting his chin on a slim shoulder and nosing at soft brown waves, he inhaled the sweet faint smell of green apples listening to the soft tune Oikawa was always humming away with.

Oikawa flipped the last pancake onto the Leaning Tower of Pisa that had dangerously collected on the lone plate and turned off the burner, fully leaning back into the embrace. Iwaizumi steadily turned Oikawa around, head still on his lovers shoulder he moved his arm from Oikawa’s waist to his strong back and slowly started to sway back and forth.  

Arms wrapped themselves around Iwaizumi, the humming from Oikawa’s chest now rumbled through the both of them. They continued to sway back and forth until Oikawa leaned his forehead against Iwaizumi’s nudging noses. Both leaning back they each took a hand of the other and placed a light hand on their partner's waist. The light swaying became a sloppy waltz through the kitchen, Oikawa’s humming was replaced with a deep bellied laugh, the one with awful snorts only Iwaizumi had the pleasure to hear.  

Despite the shity day Iwaizumi had he couldn’t help but smile in the presence of the pure joy that emitted straight from the person he loved the most. Snorting along, Iwaizumi placed his head in the crook of Oikawa's neck and left a petal of kisses across the soft patch of skin. The squeak he received made him smile all the more.

Laughing Oikawa gently pushed at Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan, the pancakes are getting cold and soggy!” the threat of having the the pancakes on the bottom of the pile, and a rather loud rumble from a certain stomach had Iwaizumi seated at the small hand me down dining table shoving food in his face. 

With dirty dishes piled high in the sink and stomachs full, the two waddled away to the bedroom. Taking cover under several blankets they curled up against each other and dozed off to the sound of each other breathing and to the pounding of rain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning found Iwaizumi shedding tears of joy because he forgot he had put his paper in a plastic folder that had magically kept it safe and dry.
> 
> -
> 
> Rip this is actually supper cheesy and I'm not really confident in my writing abilities, but i give my thanks to the squad because I probably wouldn't have written this otherwise.


End file.
